Ikkiichiyuu no Tsubomi
by Chibi-Kokoro
Summary: Un blond métamorphosé, drames aprés drames, à la recherche de lui même. Le tout réuni dans un monde musical aussi cruel que fantastique.
1. Prologue

_Bonjour/Bonsoir tout le monde. Ceci est ma toute premiere "story". Voici donc le prologue d'une longues series (normalement) de chapitres. J'espere que ce petit bout de texte va vous plaire et vous pousser à continuer (la lecture)._

**Genre : Yaoi/UA/OCC (les persos)/Humour/Romance**

**Couples : Naru/Hina(ne pas se fier aux apparences), Sasu/karin(de même pour le NaruHina), Sasu/saku(idem),Sasori/deidara, Ita/Saku, Sasu/Naru, Naru/sasu.. (et d'autres...)**

**Mention légale : Les persos sont la propriété de Masashi kishimoto.**

**Info (1): Récit à la premiere personne, c'est naruto le narrateur. A part quelques POV de persos divers.**

**Info (2): L'histoire s'effectue dans un autre monde que celui de l'oeuvre originale. Nous sommes uniquement dans un univers musical et famillier au notre.**

_Sur ce, bonne lecture._

**Ikkiichiyuu no Tsubomi**

« Si j'avais su... Je n'aurais jamais fait toutes ces choses. J'ai tout raté ! Ma vie privée comme ma vie professionnelle.

Pourquoi un tel état d'esprit ?! Parce qu'aprés un long bilan interieur, les faits actuels ainsi que plusieurs et interminables remises en question, j'ai eu le résultat suivant. Elle est morte sans savoir mes réels sentiments, et il m'a laché sans connaitre mes réelles intentions.

Je sonne faux ?! Pourquoi... Pourquoi j'ai pas gardé ses maudits yeux ouverts. Je serais sans doute heureux aujourd'hui... et avec "LUI".

Je suis naruto, naruto Uzumaki, le chanteur du groupe "Black & White"... Quoi ?! ça vous dit rien ?! Ignorant !

A 19 ans passé, si j'avais été marié, je serais veuf. A la place me voila de nouveau célibataire, pour la deuxième fois. La premiere avec "ELLE", la seconde... Avec "LUI". Je suis quoi ?! Bi ?! J'ai eu du mal à l'accepter, mais je dirais que je suis attiré principalement par la gente masculine maintenant. "ELLE" m'a donné le déclique... inconsciement.

Donc, je suis un chanteur de Rock voir métal suivant mes humeurs. Et elles changent trés souvent. Lunatique ?! vous avez un problème ?! bon. Je disais, avec mon groupe tout allait bien, jusqu'à ça !

Quoi ça ?! Impatient, je vais pas tout cracher d'un coup. Vous voulez connaitre mon histoire oui ou non !

Si j'avais su, j'aurais ravaler ma fierté... Je lui aurais dis mes sentiments, au lieu de ça je l'ai laissé partir aprés lui avoir cracher des horreurs au visage. Abruti que je suis ! Hein ?! ça vous étonne qu'à moitié ?! ..c'est ma fête aujourd'hui ou quoi ?!

Mais au lieu de raler... je le fais si bien d'ailleurs, installez vous confortablement, mon histoire est longue. Ennuyante ?! dites j'ai pas la réputation d'être patient !

mais comme on dit, j'ai peut être atteint le fond, mais je vis toujours... l'histoire n'est peut être pas finie... pas encore. »


	2. Mise en situation

**Genre : Yaoi/UA/OCC (les persos)/Humour/Romance**

**Couples : Naru/Hina(ne pas se fier aux apparences), Sasu/karin(de même pour le NaruHina), Sasu/saku(idem),Sasori/deidara, Ita/Saku, Sasu/Naru, Naru/sasu.. (et d'autres...)**

**Mention légale : Les persos sont la propriété de Masashi kishimoto.**

**Info (1): Récit à la premiere personne, c'est naruto le narrateur. A part quelques POV de persos divers.**

**Info (2): L'histoire s'effectue dans un autre monde que celui de l'oeuvre originale. Nous sommes uniquement dans un univers musical et famillier au notre.**

Je suis encore à la bourre. Faut dire, entre mes nuits à l'hopital et mes obligations envers le groupe... la vie d'artiste n'est pas de tout repos !

« Tu as une heure de retard naruto ! »

« Je sais. »

je me permet un petit silence pendant que je les regarde tour à tour..

« Je vois que vous avez commençé sans moi... »

« On ne savait pas si tu allais venir. Alors on a préféré commençer. »

« Je suis toujours venu ! » « La derniere fois tu avais 3 heures de retard !!! tu as oublié ? »

Qu'est ce qu'ils m'énervent. Avec neji dans le groupe, ils ne sont pas au courant qu'hinata est à l'hosto ?! Serieux !!! je sors avec elle, je vais pas la laisser dans son coin. Ca ne se fait pas, et j'en ai pas l'envie. Elle est à la base de tout. Sans elle, je n'en serais jamais arrivé là...

« Tu dors ?! »

« Ca rattrapera mes heures de sommeil perdues cette nuit. »

« ... »

« Comment va t-elle ? »

« Toujours en soins intensifs. »

Quel silence... Réagissez ! C'est pas votre copine qui est dans un sale état, mais la mienne. C'est à moi de faire ce genre de tronche !

« Kiba ! tu as finis les arrangements ?! »

« On vient à peine de commençer tu sais. »

« Ah.. donc vous auriez pu m'attendre. »

« ARRÊTES DE RALER ! »

« Heu... »

j'ai pas sù quoi répondre. Neji est remonté on dirait. Je me demande pourquoi, depuis quelques jours ça va pas fort. Il sait quelque chose que j'ignore ?

« T'as un truc à me dire néji ?! »

« ...non. »

« T'es sure ?! »

« Lache moi ! »

« ... »

Ok ! Je sens que la répète va être agréable. J'adore ce type d'ambiance, c'est bien lourd et pesant, on dirait une torture morale. Vivement la fin.

« Au fait, naruto ! »

« Hnn.. ? »

« Kakashi san arrive bientot ?! »

« Qu'est ce que j'en sais ! Il previent jamais de son retour. »

« dis plutôt que tu n'écoutes jamais ta messagerie ! »

« ... »

« Tu devrais être plus attentif ! c'est notre manager quand même ! ...bon, on verra bien ! shikamaru, t'es pret ?! »

« Galère, ma sangle s'est pétée ! Ino ! t'as encore bidouiller dessus !! »

« HEIN ?! mais j'ai rien foutu à ta sangle, elle est trop crade, je touche pas à ça moi ! »

« logique ! C'est pour ça que je t'ai vu la mettre ! »

« ... »

Je suis vraiment accompagné de boulets. Entre un hyuuga au sale caractère, une blonde à 2 neuronnes, un flemmard, et un stréssé de la vie... j'ai bien fait mon choix moi ! Mais au fait, il en manque un !!! « Où est lee ?! »

« naruto... tu as oublié ?! »

A l'évidence, oui ! Puisque je demande.

« Il est cloué chez lui. »

« la raison ?! »

« Il s'est ramassé dans les escaliers. »

« ... »

« Il revient demain normalement. C'etait juste une petite entorse. »

« il pouvait venir nous écouter, un juge, ça sert toujours. »

« T'es dur... »

« Non ! Pas à l'aise. Notre concert arrive bientot et il nous manque encore 3 chansons sans parler des arrangements à faire sur les autres. On est pas au top ! »

« destresse naruto... »

« C'est toi qui me dis ça ?! tu t'es vu kiba ?! »

« Bon, on va pas s'exciter les uns sur les autres, on va faire une pause. »

« ... »

Et c'est repartit. A chaques fois, j'ai l'impression que le fouteur de merde, c'est moi. Mais j'y peux rien ! La pression est énorme par moment. Sans compter le fait qu'hinata va mal et que je peux rien faire. L'impuissance ça en tue des choses ! Bon, ça s'est calmé. On va pouvoir reprendre. J'attrape le micro, je souris à kiba et il fait signe de balancer la musique. Ce mec est super dans le fond, il ne tient jamais rigueur de mes crises de nerfs. Je me laisse emporter par la musique... hinata, d'où tu es... entend moi ! [Everything - Lifehouse]

**Find Me Here, and speak To Me.**

Trouve-moi ici et parle-moi.

**I want to feel you. I need to hear you.**

Je veux te sentir. J'ai besoin de t'entendre.

**You are the light that's leading me**

Tu es la lumière qui me guide

**To the place where I'll find peace again.**

vers l'endroit où je retrouverai la paix

**You are the strength, that keeps me walking.**

Tu es la force qui me fait avancer.

**You are the hope, that keeps me trusting.**

Tu es l'espoir qui me pousse à croire.

**You are the light to my soul.**

Tu es la lumière de mon âme.

**You are my purpose.**

Tu es mon but.

**You're everything.** Tu es tout.

Ma gorge se serre, j'essaie de retenir mes larmes... C'est dur par moment. Je dois tenir le coup ! Pour elle, pour nous. Je jette un bref coup d'oeil autour de moi... On fait de sales têtes... Surtout néji, mais bon, lui c'est compréhensible ! Hina est sa cousine aussi... Quoi que c'est marrant de voir les 3 autres avec de telles tronches. Surtout shikamaru... oui, surtout lui. Allez naruto !! reprend toi et chante, si fort et si loin qu'elle atteindra hinata en plein coeur !! Donne toi à fond !

**And how can I stand here with you and not be moved by you?**

Et comment puis-je me trouver ici à tes côtés sans être ému par toi ?

**Would you tell me how could it be any better than this?**

Pourrais-tu me dire comment ça pourrait être mieux que ça?

**You calm the storms, and you give me rest.**

Tu calmes les tempêtes et tu me donnes du repos.

**You hold me in your hands, you won't let me fall.**

Tu me tiens dans tes ne me laisseras pas tomber.

**You steal my heart, and you take my breath away.**

Tu voles mon coeur quand tu emportes mon souffle.

**Would you take me in? Take me deeper now?**

Veux-tu m'y loger ? Veux-tu m'y loger plus profondément maintenant ?

Si seulement tu étais là, prés de moi. Et non dans ce putain de lit ! maudit coeur... je te donne le mien s'il le faut ! Toi qui a déja mon âme... Oh ! je suis poête.

**And how can I stand here with you and not be moved by you?**

Et comment puis-je me tenir ici à tes côtés sans être ému par toi?

**Would you tell me how could it be any better than this?**

Pourrais-tu me dire comment ça pourrait être mieux que ça?

**And how can I stand here with you and not be moved by you?**

Et comment puis-je me tenir ici à tes côtés sans être ému par toi?

**Would you tell me how could it be any better than this?**

Pourrais-tu me dire comment ça pourrait être mieux que ça?

Tient le coup. Bientôt on sera comme avant ! Tu pourras de nouveau marcher, courrir, rire... et chanter. Oui, chanter. Ta voix qui résonne... Véritable torture quand je l'entends à la radio. Parce que tu n'es pas en direct pour me la chanter. Le refrain arrive, je laisse mes larmes couler, mes mains se crispent sur le micro et je balance cette bombe émotionnelle. Faut que ça sorte !!!

**Cause you're all I want, You're all I need**

PArce que tu es tout ce que je veux, tu es tout ce dont j'ai besoin

**You're everything, everything**

Tu es tout, tout

**You're all I want you're all I need**

Tu es tout ce que je veux, tu es tout ce dont j'ai besoin

**You're everything, everything.**

tu es tout, tout

**You're all I want you're all I need.**

tu es tout ce que je veux tu es tout ce dont j'ai besoin

**You're everything, everything**

tu es tout, tout

**You're all I want you're all I need,**

tu es tout ce que je veux tu es tout ce dont j'ai besoin

**You're everything, everything.**

tu es tout, tout Merde... je suis pris dans mes sanglots... mes derniers phrases ressemblaient plus à des plaintes qu'autres choses... j'ai tout gaché. CHIER ! Faut que je sorte d'ici... de l'air... DE L'AIR !!!

« Naruto !!! »

je suis déja dehors, appuyé contre la rambarde, dans le jardin, derriere le studio. J'arrive plus à me calmer. Ca craint, ça craint... Shikamaru m'a suivi. Idiot ! tu es envie de subir mes sautes d'humeurs ou quoi !

« Naruto... »

« Lai..laisse moi ! »

« Naruto, on est là pour toi. Tu peux venir nous voir si c'est trop dur... »

« Tsss... »

J'ai réussi à tenir sans vous, je peux trés bien continuer. Allez, sèches tes larmes uzumaki ! Te laisse pas abattre ! c'est qu'une chanson... une simple chanson.

« J'rentre. On verra le reste ce soir. »

« On peut attendre demain tu sais. »

« C'est bon j'te dis ! lache l'affaire et va continuer de t'entrainer ! Ton jeu était pas super aujourd'hui ! »

« ... »

Je l'ai véxé... oui, sans doute. Mais j'aime pas me montrer faible. Faut pas venir me caliner dans ses moments là... faut vraiment pas. Je suis pas facile à vivre, c'est peut être pour ça que je vis seul. Mes parents ont disparu depuis mes 2 ans et depuis que je suis sous sa tutelle officielle, kakashi est systhématiquement en déplacement... A force, on s'habitue à la solitude.

« Naruto.. »

« Quoi encore !!! Ah... neji. »

« Arrêtes de la voir... ça vaudrait mieux. »

« Pardon ?! Il se prend pour qui lui ?!

« Elle est dans le coma depuis 2 jours... ça sert à rien ce que tu fais. »

« AH OUAIS ??! »

j'ai les neuronnes qui ont éxplosés. J'entends plus rien, je vois plus rien... j'ai qu'une envie, c'est de lui en foutre une. Sale con, t'es son cousin mais sa s'arrête là ! j'ai pas de conseil à recevoir de toi !

« Tu te prends pour qui !! »

« J'essaies de t'aider.. »

« MON CUL ! »

« NARUTO !! Arrêtes !!! »

Et voila, les autres rappliquent...

« Lache le ! »

« ... »

C'est bon, il est reposé a terre. Pas besoin de me foudroyer comme ça.

« Tu n'es pas le seul à souffrir dans cette histoire. »

« Sans déconner ! tu m'en apprends une belle là kiba ! »

« ...Tu n'es pas tout seul, on est là pour toi tu sais. »

« Tu te répètes shikamaru ! tu vas devenir vieux avant l'age. Fais gaffe. Ino ne voudra plus de toi aprés. »

« HEIN ??! Mais.. mais pas du.. Quest ce que... QU'EST CE QUE TU DIS ! »

« ...Laisse la tranquille. »

J'ai juste dit ce qui crève les yeux.

« J'rentre. »

« ... »

J'ai mal à la tête. Encore une sale journée... Que va donner la suite ?


	3. 2 opposés, 1 perte à venir

**Genre : Yaoi/UA/OCC (les persos)/Humour/Romance**

**Couples : Naru/Hina(ne pas se fier au apparences), Sasu/karin(de même pour le NaruHina), Sasu/saku(idem),Sasori/deidara, Ita/Saku, Sasu/Naru, Naru/sasu.. (et d'autres...)**

**Mention légale : Les persos sont la propriété de Masashi kishimoto.**

**Info (1): Récit à la premiere personne, c'est naruto le narrateur. A part quelques POV de persos divers.**

**Info (2): L'histoire s'effectue dans un autre monde que celui de l'oeuvre originale. Nous sommes uniquement dans un univers musical et famillier au notre.**

Me voila dans les rues de tokyo, les oreilles assourdies de musique de type métal. Mon mal de tête va avoir du mal à passer, mais d'un certain point de vue ça me soulage. Je vais me concentrer sur ce chanteur plutot que ma prise de bec avec mon groupe. N'empèche j'ai l'impression de tout faire de travers. Mais quand je dis TOUT c'est TOUT. Hinata est dans un lit depuis plus de 5 mois... Et la seule chose que j'arrive à faire c'est pleurer devant elle comme un gamin au lieu de la réconforter. Et quand je vais pour m'entrainer avec mon groupe, j'arrive pas à prendre sur moi et je pique une crise de nerfs pour rien... Je fais pas trés adulte si on me regarde de prés, comme de loin d'ailleurs. Je fais 1m80 peut-être moins.. mais malgré ma grande taille, on me compare souvent à un gamin de 13 ans. Sympa. Je suis fan, voir accro des musiques aux rythmes endiablés. Surtout celle du groupe : "Yami No Chi" [Sang des ténèbres]. Le chanteur est remarquable, sa voix m'électrise dés que je l'entends. Itachi-san... Un dieu musiqual ce mec ! C'est délirant d'aller à ses concerts, il y a déja la foule devant les portes, les 2 jours précédent. J'aimerais avoir cet impact sur le monde. Un rêve qui semble inaccessible avec mon putain de caractère. Bref, pour briller parmis les stars, dans un premier temps il faut avoir le style.. et moi.. je l'ai ! Pantalon moulant en cuir, chaine métallique argentée, chemise à manche courte moulante et noire de préférence. Lentilles de couleur rouge orangée, khôl sous les yeux, sa fait ressortir mes yeux bleu et sa me donne un petit coté félin d'aprés hina... Pour fignoler, je m'ébourrife mes cheveux blond avec un peu d'gel et j'enfile mes bonnes rangers... Et voici naruto, du groupe Black & White ! Je me la pète un peu, mais dans le métier faut en avoir dans le pantalon. Sinon on te mange cru. Y a qu'à voir le directeur général, Hoshigaki Kisame... Avec ses dents pointues et sa drole de gueule... On dirait un requin ce gars. Kakashi se plie à ses moindres volontés pour que notre groupe soit un peu pistonné. Mais bon, que voulez vous, c'est son business pas le mien.

« J'ai mal au dos.. où j'pourrais me caler ?! »

J'ai pas vu où j'allais. Je crois que je me suis perdu. Quel pas doué... serieux, je vaux rien !

« Oi ! Uzumaki ! »

Gné ?! Depuis quand on m'appel par mon nom. Encore un coincé du cul qui sait pas qui je suis, moi l'illustre naruto, chanteur des BLack & White !

« C'est naru... »

Ce mec, c'est pas un touriste ! Ni un coincé ! Ni un je sais pas quoi... Il me dit trop quelque chose... un air de je sais plus quoi. Je l'ai déja vu quelque part... cherche naruto... cherche !

« Ouais... c'est bien toi. »

Il veut dire quoi par là ?! Il est pas en train de se foutre de moi par hasard ??

« Quelle chance ! j'ai pas eu à te chercher bien loin. Bref ! Où je peux trouver kakashi-san ?! »

Double Gné ?! Il m'accoste pour ce pervers refoulé ?!

« Tu lui veux quoi à mon agent ?! »

Tiens ! Prends toi ça dans les dents ! qui dit agent, dit célébrité ! Ca t'embouche un coin.. hein..? Pourquoi il reste impassible ?!

« Le mien veut s'entretenir avec le tien. »

« AH ? »

Je reste sur le cul. Bouche ouverte, en mode gobage de mouches. C'est qui ce mec !

« T'es qui ?! »

« Pourquoi ça t'intéresse ? »

« On répond pas à une question par une autre ! »

« Tu l'as bien fait ! »

Touché...

« On s'en fou ! T'es qui ! »

« J'ai pas que ça à foutre. Si tu sais pas où je peux trouver ton agent, tu sers à rien ! »

« QUOI ?! »

Je vais me le faire celui la !!! il va le crier son prénom ! Non mais !

« Lache moi... »

« Dis moi ton nom »

« non. »

« Grrr... »

Il m'énerve !!!

« Sasuke.. ? »

« Iruka san ! Enfin vous voila. Vous pouvez pas vous informez vous même ? Je me retrouve avec ce genre d'individu ! »

« Tu me cherches enfoiré ?! »

« Naruto ?! »

« Ka.. kakashi ??! qu'est ce tu fou là ?! »

Je lache l'autre con pour aller vers mon agent. Oi ! Comme il a l'air crevé... il a fait quoi ces derniers jours pour avoir cette tête ?

« Ca va aller ?! tu as une de ses têtes kakashi... »

« Pas pire que la tienne. Tu as encore veillé à son chevet ?! »

« ... »

Les 2 autres me regardent, avec de l'incompréhension dans le regard. J'aime pas parler d'elle devant des inconnus... Mais je dois mettre Kakashi au courant.

« Elle a sombré dans le coma... »

« NARUTO !!! »

« Qu'... »

qu'est ce qui lui prend ?! Depuis quand il me prend dans ses bras ? Il a fumé ou quoi !

« La.. lache moi ! »

« Si j'avais su, je ne serais jamais partit ! comment vas tu ?! ça va aller ??! tu as mangé au moins ??! tu es allé t'ahérer les idées au studio ??! »

« ...kakashi...» « Oui ?! » « Qu'est ce qui te prend ?! T'es pas mon père, t'es pas obligé de faire tout ça. » « ... » J'ai dis un truc qui fallait pas ?! Il semble encore plus abattu que tout à l'heure... « Kakashi san ?! »

« Je te rejoins plus tard Iruka. j'ai encore pas mal de dossier à remplir... »

« ...Tu devrais faire une pause. Hoshigaki va te tuer à force ! »

« Il le faira si je ne fou plus rien. Bon naruto, tu as une interwiew le 20 de ce mois. N'oublis pas non plus que lee revient demain ainsi que Jirayia. »

« Jirayia est de retour ?? Pas possible ! »

« Oui, TON ONCLE revient. Sur ce, j'y vais. »

...Qu'est ce qu'il lui a prit ? c'etait quoi cette intonnation ?! Bref, il doit les avoir à l'envers. Comme d'habitude.

« Naruto.. ? »

« quoi ?! »

« Tu es le chanteur du groupe Black & White ?! »

« Sans blague.. maintenant que tu vois qui je suis ! Tu vas enfin me dire qui tu es ??! »

« C'est Sasuke Uchiwa. »

« Uchiwa... ça me dit quelque chose... »

« Son frère est le chanteur du groupe Yami no chi et... »

« TU DECONNES ??!!! »

« ... »

Noooon... Itachi est son frère ???!

Attends, j'ai du mal à analyser le truc. I-T-A-C-H-I est le frère de... de cette tache. Je suis complètement...

« Ferme ta bouche, tu vas gober les mouches. »

« HEY ! Comment tu me parles toi ! »

« C'est tout ce qu'un gamin prétentieux mérite. »

« Ga.. GAMIN ? PRETENTIEUX ??? T'en veux une ??! »

« Tu n'arrives même pas à parler correctement, abruti ! »

« C'est toi l'abruti ! ABRUTI ! »

« si ça t'amuses. Iruka san, on peut y aller, il m'épuise. »

« ..si tu veux. Aurevoir naruto kun. J'espère vous revoir bientôt. »

« tsss.. »

C'est ça ! Cassez vous !! J'hallucine, pour qui il se prend ce gars. Il fait son beau parce que son frère est une star mondiale ??! Le prétentieux, ici, c'est LUI !!! Sayez, j'ai de-nouveau cette sale migraine... Je vais retourner au studio. Si.. je retrouve mon chemin !

--------------------------------------------

M'y voici !! enfin... j'ai du marché 3 bonnes heures avant d'y arriver. Mais l'essentiel c'est que j'y sois ! Alors, on reprend où on en était ?!

« Hey ! »

« Naruto ?! tu reviens bien tôt... »

« Désolé pour tout à l'heure... encore une crise de nerfs pas controlée. »

« Pas grave. Mais tu tombes mal. »

« Vous m'en voulez à ce point ?! sérieux c'est pas la premiere fois que je... »

« On nous a prit le studio depuis plus d'une heure. On le récupère que demain. »

...Tu peux répéter ?!

« C 'est quoi ce délire ! C'est NOTRE studio. »

« Un groupe l'utilise. »

« Je m'en fou qu'on l'utilise ! Il est à nous ! Pourquoi vous avez pas... »

« Hey ! Abruti ! Ferme la tu nous déconcentres ! »

QU'...

« Non mais je rêves !!! Qu'est ce tu fou là !!! Enfoiré !!! »

« Je m'entraine avec mon groupe. Ton cerveau te permet pas d'analyser ?! T'es vraiment un... »

Une bonne droite, ça fait du bien ! Il me cherche depuis cette apr'em ! il m'a trouvé ! Non mais ! Faut pas me... ARG !! Mon bide...

« NARUTO !!! »

« Tu crois quoi ?! Abruti ! Une droite et j'allais déguerpir avec mon groupe ?! les rêves c'est la nuit ! ... Au lieu de veiller je ne sais où, dors chez... »

J'ai la haine qui monte ! De quel droit il se permet de dicter mes actes !!! je fais nuit blanche si sa me chante !!! Il va pas se mettre entre ELLE et MOI !

« Ferme la ! Tu sais rien de moi ! Va te chercher un autre studio, va faire chier un autre groupe ! On a du travail nous ! »

« ... »

« SASUKE !! »

C'est qui cette fille ?! on dirait une fille des rues... Il l'a prit en solde ?!

« Laisse.. karin. C'est bon ça va aller. »

« S'pèce de malade ! Qu'as tu fais à sasuke kun !! »

« C'est ton garde du corps ?! »

« Non, un plan cul. »

« ... »

Pardon ?! J'ai.. j'ai pas bien compris. Il ose dire ça devant elle ?!

« Sasuke kun... »

« Mais serieux, t'as pas honte ?! »

« Tu me connais pas. Tu crois quoi ?! que je suis comme ce con ?! Ton idole est une merde, moi je vaux mieux. J'ai pas besoin de protection humaine, je sais me défendre... REGARDE ! »

Mon coup de genoux l'a pas achevé en fin de compte... Sa droite m'a encore fait cracher du sang. Je sens que ça va dégénérer...

« SASUKE ! NARUTO ! CA SUFFIT ! Séparez les ! »

.« ..hnn..ahn... Tu sais... te défendre, je l'affirme. Mais sache... une chose, jamais tu n'arriveras à la cheville... d'itachi ! »

« Hun.. soit en pas certain ! Tu ne m'as pas encore vu en direct live. A ce moment là, bien précis, je te permettrais de me juger. pas avant.. T'AS COMPRIS !!! »

« ... »

Comme sa voix résonne... C'est incroyable. Je me suis peut être planter. A voir. allez respire un grand coup et réplique.

« De même pour toi. »

« ... »

« Tu le connais d'où naru ?! »

« Je le connais pas. Il m'a accosté dans la rue.. Il était à la recherche de kakashi. »

« Kakashi ??! Alors il est rentré ?! »

« Oui kiba ! Il est rentré. »

« Super ! Je vais pourvoir avancer. Ino tu l'as mis où le dossier noir ?! »

« Il est dans le studio, sur la console... je vais le chercher ! »

« shikamaru, reprend ta guittare, on va s'entrainer dans mon garage ! »

« OK ! »

« Neji, tu récupère la batterie ?! »

« Non, elle reste ici. »

« Comme tu veux, naruto... »

« Faites donc, je reprend mon souffle, mon abdomen me tire trop encore. »

« ...désolé. »

Il s'escuse ?!

« Pourquoi tu t'excuses ?! Assume. »

« ...Karin ! »

« Oui sasuke kun ?! »

« Retourne à l'intèrieur s'il te plait ! »

« OK ! »

« Tu l'appelles "plan cul" mais tu te permets ce genre de politesse ?! »

« ...c'est l'ex à mon frère, elle ne peut être autre chose. »

Hein ?! C'est quoi son problème ?

« Tu le hais à ce point ?! »

« ... »

« SASU ! Tu te ramènes ou il faut que je te porte ?! »

« La ferme Sasori ! »

La vache ! Qu'est ce qu'il a la classe celui la. J'adore sa tenue. Il se fringue où ?!

« ..Ah.. c'est toi, l'enmerdeur et le prétentieux de premiere ! »

Je l'aime beaucoup moins.

« Tu me cherches ?! »

« Il se pourrait bien ! T'abimes notre chanteur, faut bien que je fasse contre partie ! »

« ...Il l'a cherché. »

« Sasori, mèles toi de ton cul et occupe toi des 2 autres, j'arrive ! »

« Vous êtes tous comme ça ?! »

« Développe. »

« Désagréable. »

« Ca dépend. »

« Du jour ?! »

« De la personne. »

« ... »

Je vois le genre, donc je risque de me bastonner et de me prendre la tête à chaques fois que je les croise !

« Naruto... »

« Quoi ?! »

« J'ai rien contre toi. »

« ... »

J'ai l'impression que ça sonne faux. Je suis parano ?! Peut être.

« Naruto, on peut y aller ?! »

« Ouais c'est bon Neji. au fait, SASUKE ! »

« Pas la peine de crier. »

« ... »

« Quoi ?! »

« Vous êtes la demain ?! »

« Non, on a du emprunter ce studio d'urgence. On nous a éjecté du notre... »

« un vrai con ton frangin. »

« Sasori, ferme la. »

« Ouais ouais ! Magne toi, on a du boulot, deidara s'excite sur sa batterie !»

« ... »

Hé ben... Itachi n' est pas trés aimé dans ce groupe.

« Tu récuperas ton studio demain. Promis. »

« Pas besoin de promettre. »

« S'tu veux. ALLEZ ! en place. faut boucler ça avant minuit. »

Il est plus serieux que moi. Je devrais peut être m'y mettre serieusement moi aussi. On compte sur moi.

« Vous êtes pret ?! »

« On attend plus quoi toi naruto. »

« C'est partit alors ! »

-----------------------------------

On a enfin finis !!! ENFIN !!! J'étais inspiré ce soir ! Je suis fièr de moi, j'ai réussi à pondre 2 chansons en 6 heures. The suppose que mon altercation avec sasuke m'a remué les méninges. Les vers sortaient comme des petits pains. Il est quelle heure d'ailleurs ?

« Dites il est qu'... hein ?! »

Ils se sont endormis... Dommage, j'étais en forme pour faire la fête. Bon, regardons la montre de kiba...

« HEIN ??!!! »

2 heures du mat' ?? C'EST UNE BLAGUE !!!! MERDE... HINATA... JE DOIS ÊTRE A SON CHEVET !!!

« Merde, merde, merde !!! Où sont mes rangers !!! PUTAIN !! »

« ..ici. »

« !!! »

Neji...

« Excuse moi, je t'ai réveillé ?! »

« Pas grave. Mais il est un peu tard pour aller à l'hopital non ?! l'heure des visites est passée depuis pas mal de temps. »

« On m'a toujours laissé avec.. »

« Parce que tu etais présent bien avant l'heure limite. Ils connaissent ta situation, si tu étais endormi à ses cotés, ils n'allaient pas te jeter dehors. »

« Je dois y aller ! »

« Naruto... »

« Il le faut !!! » J

e me mets à courrir comme un dingue. Mais j'ai raison ! Je le sais. Qui peut prédir ce qu'il risque de lui arriver. Si jamais elle fait une chute de tension, un arret cardiaque !!! Putain, accélère naruto... ACCELERE !! T'as pas le droit de la laisser toute seule la nuit... t'as pas le dr...

« Oi !!! Hein ?! encore toi ?! »

« Hnn.. »

« Tu peux pas regarder où tu vas abruti ?! »

Encore lui ?! C'est pas le moment, je n'ai pas le temps de me battre avec lui !

« Dégage sasuke, je suis à la bourre ! »

« A la bourre, à deux heures du mat' ?! »

« Laisse... laisse moi y aller !! »

« Je te reti.. naruto ?! Tu pleurs ??! »

« Je peux pas la laisser toute seule !!! DEGAGE ! »

« Naruto !!! calme toi ! »

Je suis tellement crevé que j'arrive pas à me relever. Merde ! C'est pas le moment !!!!

« Aide moi à me relever... vite !!! »

« ...Ok, ok ! »

« ... »

Enfin debout.

« Tu dois aller où ?! »

« ...Hopital ! »

« ATTENTION ! »

Ca le fait pas, je suis pris de vertiges... Je vais péter un cable !

« Tu dois absoluement y aller ?! »

« OUI !! Elle m'attend !!! »

« ... »

« ... »

« Elle ?! »

« ... »

« Naruto... ? »

« Ma copine. »

C'est vrai que peu de gens savent cette partie de ma vie. Les médias sont tenus à l'écart de ce genre d'histoire. Kakashi m'en a fait la promesse. Mais je pense qu'il a fait ça pour ne pas perturber ma vie professionnelle. Je ne suis qu'un profit de plus à ses yeux. C'est comme ça pour tout les agents, managers... Les sentiments sont toujours mis de coté quand on parle business.

« Elle est à l'hopital ? »

« Maladie du coeur... »

« ...et c'est labas que tu passes tes nuits... c'est ça ?! Au lieu de faire la fête et du grand n'importe quoi.. tu passes tes heures de sommeils à son chevet. »

« ...oui. »

« On a pas de temps à perdre dans ce cas !! le jour n'est pas encore arrivé ! »

« Qu'... HEY !! »

Il m'a pris la main... On sprinte tout les deux, il me tire vers l'avant et m'empèche de m'écrouler par moment... Il m'aide à la retrouver ?! Malgré nos différences ?! Je me suis trompé sur lui...

« Allez naruto !!! ne faibli pas ! »

« Oui ! »

« hnn... »

Il m'a sourit. Un drole de sourire d'ailleurs, c'est la premiere fois qu'il m'en fait de ce genre. Ca change de ses expréssions douteuses où jai l'impression qu'il se fout de moi. On pourrait être amis lui et moi ?! Je doute encore... Le plus important pour le moment, c'est ELLE. Pendant notre coursse... Une chanson me vient en tête... La sienne. elle me l'a chanté peu de temps aprés son entrée à l'hopital. C'est la derniere fois qu'elle a chanté... La toute derniere fois. [Tsubomi - Naruto]

**Kono saki ni tsuzuku michi ni wa**

Est-ce que des fleurs

**Hana ga saite iru darou ka?**

Auront poussé sur la route devant nous?

**Magarimichi ookute mayou koto...**

Il y a tellement de chemins que tu peux choisir.

**Konna koto arun darou ka?**

Est-ce qu'un jour, tu te perdras?

**Sukoshi furueteru kokoro to karada**

Mon coeur et mon corps tremblent un petit peu,

**Sugoku fuan da**

Je suis incroyablement anxieuse

Elle avait tellement peur... Quand on a reçu les résultats de ses éxamens. Elle a prit sur elle, elle n'a pas voulu m'expliquer clairement ce qu'elle avait. Elle s'est contentée de sourire, sans doute pour me rassurer de la suite des évènements... Elle a toujours été optimiste, du moins, depuis que nous formions un couple. A son entrée à l'hopital elle s'est mise à écrire et m'a chantée cette chanson avant d'être transferer sur cette liste. Cette liste en demande de coeurs...

**Nakanain da dekirun da** J

e ne pleurerai pas, je peux le faire,

**Kowaku nante nain da**

Je n'ai pas peur.

**Nando mo iikikasetan da** Je me suis dit encore et encore que

**Nakanain da dekirun da**

Je ne pleurerai pas, je peux le faire,

**Kowaku nante nain da** Je n'ai pas peur.

**Tsuyoki de inai to** J'ai l'impression que si je ne suis pas forte,

**Kuzurete shimau ki ga shite**

Je m'effondrerai. J

'ai fondu en larmes quand je l'ai écoutée. Sa voix résonnait étrangement. Ce n'était pas un adieu, mais c'est l'envie de s'accrocher qui sonnait à mes oreilles. Elle s'accrochait à quelque chose. Maintenant elle ne peut plus chanter. Sa gorge est obstruée par ce tuyau parce qu'elle a du mal à respirer seule. Maintenant elle est dans le coma... le coma...

**Furidashita ame ga kokoro ni**

La pluie qui est tombée

**Hana sakasete kureru kara**

A fait pousser des fleurs dans mon coeur.

**Me no mae ga mienaku natte mo**

Même si je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a devant moi,

**Kono michi wo aruku kara**

Je continuerai à marcher sur cette route.

**Dare mo hitori janai**

Personne n'est tout seul,

**Sasaeatte ikite irun da**

Nous passons notre temps à nous soutenir les uns les autres.

On est bientôt arriver. Hina ! J'arrive !

**Makenai kujikenai**

Je n'abandonnerai pas, je ne me laisserai pas abattre,

**Dekinai koto wa nani mo nai**

Il n'y a rien que je ne puisse faire.

**Nando mo iikikasetan da**

Je me suis dit encore et encore que

**Makenai kujikenai**

Je n'abandonnerai pas, je ne me laisserai pas abattre,

**Dekinai koto wa nani mo nai**

Il n'y a rien que je ne puisse faire.

**Tsuyoki de inai to**

J'ai l'impression que si je ne suis pas forte,

**Kuzurete shimau ki ga shite**

Je m'effondrerai.

Nous y voila... Les portes s'ouvrent, sasuke détourne l'attention de l'acceuil tandis que je fonce à toute allure vers sa chambre, j'ai 2 étages à monter. 2 petits étages, et je serais de nouveau auprés d'elle. Hina.. sayez, je suis presque là !

**Nakanain da dekirun da**

Je ne pleurerai pas, je peux le faire,

**Kowaku nante nain da** J

e n'ai pas peur.

**Nando mo iikikasetan da**

Je me suis dit encore et encore que

**Makenai kujikenai**

Je n'abandonnerai pas, je ne me laisserai pas abattre,

**Dekinai koto wa nani mo nai**

Il n'y a rien que je ne puisse faire.

**Subete wo uketomerareru to**

J'ai juré que je serai capable

**Sou chikau kara**

De faire face à tout ce qui pourrait arriver.

...

« Hina... ? »

« ... »

« ... »

Toujours dans le coma...

Mais elle est toujours vivante, elle respire encore ! Cette idée me redonne le sourire. Elle continue de s'accrocher. Elle tient la promesse de sa chanson. Allez hina ! courage !

**POV Sasuke :**

Aprés avoir distrait les infirmières de l'accueuil, j'en ai profiter à mon tour pour le suivre. Il monte à une allure impressionnante... Lui qui sembler sans force quelques minutes auparavant. Où va t-il chercher cette énergie ?! C'est ça.. l'amour ?!

« ... »

Elle n'a pas répondu quand il a prononçé son prénom. Mais il semblait soulagé... Le simple fait de la voir respirer l'a soulagé... Ce genre de relation ne conduit pas toujours à un hapy end... le sait il ?! Il s'est allongé prés d'elle. Elle qui semble si calme, si sereine. Ce mec respire si fort par rapport à elle. Un contraste effrayant si on les différencit. On la croierait morte... Pourtant, il a l'air si heureux... Drole de type. Je fairais mieux de les laisser seuls.

**Fin POV Sasuke.**

Allez hina, bientôt, nous marcherons ensemble côte à côte. Qui sait, avec un peu de chance, tu seras sur pied avant mon concert... Tu pourras écouter la musique que j'ai écrite pour toi. Oui. pour toi... Mes paupieres se ferment peu à peu.. Je vais essayer, une fois encore, dans la rejoindre dans le pays des rêves. La trouverais je cette fois ?! Je l'espère de tout coeur. Si je peux me permettre cette expression...


	4. Plus ample connaissance

**Genre : Yaoi/UA/OCC (les persos)/Humour/Romance**

**Couples : Naru/Hina(ne pas se fier aux apparences), Sasu/karin(de même pour le NaruHina), Sasu/saku(idem),Sasori/deidara, Ita/Saku, Sasu/Naru, Naru/sasu.. (et d'autres...)**

**Mention légale : Les persos sont la propriété de Masashi kishimoto.**

**Info (1): Récit à la premiere personne, c'est naruto le narrateur. A part quelques POV de persos divers.**

**Info (2): L'histoire s'effectue dans un autre monde que celui de l'oeuvre originale. Nous sommes uniquement dans un univers musical et famillier au notre.**

Qu'est ce qui m'a prit !!! Pourquoi j'ai accepté d'accompagner cet enfoiré ?! Serieux, j'aime me faire insulter ou quoi !! J'ai mal au ventre, j'ai l'impression d'avoir des noeuds à l'estomac... Je stresse... POURQUOI !

« Qu'est ce qu'il fait là lui ! »

« Sasori, du calme. »

« ... »

« Je le laisse pas entrer ! »

« Bon, ça va j'ai compris ! Je me cas.. »

« C'est simple sasori ! Soit tu le laisses rentrer, soit tu vires du groupe et tu retournes d'où je t'ai sortis ! »

« ... »

Il me défend ?

« Ok ! Pas besoin de le prendre comme ça... »

« A la bonne heure. »

Il m'a défendu..

« Entrez, Mr le chanteur de Black & White ! »

« ...Merci. »

« Alors karin ! C'est bien de baiser avec les membres de mon groupe ?! »

« Sasuke kun ! »

« ... »

Mais il est horrible...

« Elle ne s'est pas jettée sur moi sasuke, arrête d'être parano. Elle est juste venue m'apporter quelques compiles. Sans arrières pensées ! »

« Alors expliques moi pourquoi elle se balade dans un simple tee-shirt ! Et un des tiens de plus est ! »

« Je n'ai jamais dis que moi, je n'en avais pas eu. »

Oh galère comme dirait shika... Sasuke lance de la foudre avec son regard... Mais au fait, il ne considérait pas Karin comme un simple «plan cul» ?

« Sasuke... »

« Hnn.. ? »

« T'as pas dit que c'était un simple plan cul ? »

« C'est MON plan cul. »

« HA ? »

C'est quoi son problème ? J'arrive pas à le cerner.

« C'est l'ex de mon frère, alors elle ne mérite pas le titre de copine, d'exclusivité, de petite amie, d'âme soeur... C'est qu'une trainée. Un moyen de me vider l'... »

« SOIT PAS VULGAIRE S'IL TE PLAIT !!! »

comment il peut dire de telles choses ! Il m'écoeure !!!

« Je disais, un moyen de me vider L'ESPRIT ! »

« ... »

« Mon frère l'a jettée parce qu'elle allait voir ailleurs. J'ai pas non plus l'envie de me faire rouler. »

« Karin... ? »

Je me lance. Autant avoir l'avis des 2...

« Quoi ?! »

Aussi aimable que l'autre celle la !

« Tu acceptes qu'il te voit comme ça ? »

« Il peut me voir comme il veut, tant que je reste à ses cotés ! »

J'ai peur... Avec qui je traine moi !

« Bon ! Karin, rhabille toi, j'étais venu te chercher à la base. »

« Je te manquais ?! »

« J'ai envie de me vider l'... ESPRIT... »

Il me cherche ? Ca l'amuse de me voir rougir ?! Pauv' type !

« ... »

« Et toi naruto, tu veux te vider l'esprit ?! »

« Sasori ! Tais toi ! »

Trop tard...

« J'ai une copine moi. »

« Tu as réussi a t'en trouver une ?? Miracle !! Tu me la présentes ?! Histoire de tester la marchandise... »

Mon poing s'est logé dans le creu de sa joue... J'ai envie de le tuer... Comment ose t-il !!! Il ne l'a connait même pas !!! Il ne sait rien d'elle.. RIEN !

« Naruto !!!! Naruto calme toi !!! »

« ENFOIRE !!! Comment oses tu !!! Tu ne sais rien d'elle !!! Je vais te... »

Sasuke me tient contre lui, tandis que ce mec se relève. J'en ai pas finis !! Il doit s'excuser !! Il va même me les cracher ses excuses !!!

« ...Désolé. On dirait que le sujet est sensible... »

« Gnhn... Sasuke lache moi !!! Je vais lui refaire le portrait !! »

« J'ai l'habitude de sortir ce genre de conneries... Fait pas attention la prochaine fois. »

« Tsss... Y aura pas de prochaine fois ! J'ME CASSE !!! »

« Naruto !!! Attends !!! »

Non j'attends pas ! Je cours !!! j'ai pas envie de l'entendre, lui et ses propos injurieux ! J'ai pas envie de revoir son pote, aucun d'eux à vrai dire ! Je veux partir... LOIN !! Avec ses conneries, j'ai encore cette putain de migraine, ces douloureux souvenirs... Ils ont pas le droit de parler d'elle aussi facilement !

POV Sasuke :

La gaffe ! Sasori n'a pas été fin sur ce coup !!! Il est pas méchant, juste taquin et sans gène, et sans réelles considérations pour tout ce qui l'entoure mais... Merde ! Pourquoi il s'arrête pas de courir... Il est sourd ma parole, 30 fois que je lui dis de s'arrêter. J'ai pas dis mon dernier mot !

« NARUTO ! »

« ... »

« Attends moi !!! Oi !! Attends moi merde !! »

si je le chope..

« Tu vas m'attendre oui !!! »

Bingo ! Il a tribuché ! Victoire, je vais enfin pouvoir excuser le comportement de l'autre abruti... Mais... Mais j'halucine ou il chiale là ?

« Tu.. pleurs ?! »

« Non ! Tu crois ?! Enfoiré ! Je suis en train de faire quoi à ton avis ??! De la couture ?! Une partie de jambe en l'air ?? ABRUTI ! »

Il est en colère... Normal.

« Sasori n'est pas au courant pour elle. Faut pas lui en vouloir, il a un humour particulier... »

« Rien à foutre ! Depuis quand on parle avec autant d'indiférence ?! Ce manque de respect envers les autres, c'est votre marque de fabrique ??! Vous m'écoeurez !!! »

« ... »

T'es pas le seul à avoir eu une sale enfance. T'es pas le centre du monde. T'es égoiste ma parole ! Petit merdeux ! Prétentieux ! T'es qu'un abruti prétentieux doublé d'un merdeux talentueux !!! Oui, bon... Sasu, calme toi. Il va encore plus s'exciter si tu lui sors ça.

« Il a été abandonné à l'àge de 15 ans. Il s'en fout du respect, de la considération et d'autruis. Il en a été privé, pourquoi en donner dans ses conditions. »

« ... »

« Quand à moi, j'ai mes raisons. Je ne suis pas un enfoiré pour rien. Rassure toi, je ne suis pas né comme ça dans le but de faire pleurer le premier blondinet venu. »

« C'est ça tes excuses ?! »

« Ouais ! Alors essaie de t'en contenter. »

« ... »

« tu comptes camper ici, ou tu te décides à bouger ?! »

« ... »

« Oi ! Je t'ai posé une question. »

« J'ai entendu mais j'ai pas envie d'y répondre. J'ai encore les nerfs ! »

« Tss... Tenace le blondinet ! »

Je m'assoie à coté de lui.. Allez savoir pourquoi je m'accroche à se genre de personnage. D'habitude, ils m'exaspèrent plus qu'autre chose. Mais là...

« Encore désolé. La prochaine fois, je le remettrai moi même en place... »

« J'ai dis qu'il n'y aurait pas de prochaine fois ! »

« hnn.. T'es chiant. »

« Ouais et fier de l'être ! Si t'es pas content... casses toi ! »

« Dis... tu veux vraiment tout gacher ?! J'aime bien trainer avec toi, ça me change de cette pouff en string et des blagues de mauvais goùts. Et encore ! T'as pas encore trainé avec Deid'...»

« Deid' ?? T'aimes bien trainer avec moi ?! »

« Ouais, surprennant hein ! »

« Je dois le prendre comment ?! »

« Pas méchament. Bon, on fait quoi ?! »

« J'ai pas envie de retourner chercher ta copine de baise ! Ni de voir l'autre... Et c'est qui Deid' ! »

« Mon batteur ! On va chez toi ?! »

« Pour ?! »

« De (1) : mon frère est rentré de sa tourné ! De (2) : j'ai pas envie de le voir ainsi que d'autres personnes ! De (3) : je viens de te dire que j'aime trainer avec toi, je viens de te parler de ton idole et c'est déjà assez goufflant comme ça, si en plus tu compliques les cho...»

« C'est bon, compris. »

« ... »

Enfin ! Sasuke, t'as assuré ! Même si tu viens un peu de te mettre à découvert...

Fin POV Sasuke.

J'enmène sasuke chez moi... L'angoisse. C'est la premiere fois que j'enmène quelqu'un. Les seuls personnes proches, ayant pénétrés dans mon unviers sont : Jirayia, kakashi et hinata... C'est une premiere. Faut foutre ça sur Youtube !

« On est... arrivé. »

« HA ? »

« ... »

Je le sens mal...

« Dis, t'as pas oublié de me dire que t'etais pété de tunes ?! »

« Tu le savais pas ?! Mon père était le gérant d'une grosse boite d'enregistrement. Il m'a tout laissé aprés son départ à la chasse au OROSNAKE. »

« Orosnake ?! Tu veux parler du psychopathe fanna de serpents ?! »

« Le surnom parle de lui même... »

« Pas faux... Bon, on rentre ?! »

« Ouais. Fait pas attention au bordel, ça fait plus de 5 mois que j'y dors plus. »

« T'es plus rentré chez toi depuis qu'elle est à l'hopital ? »

« Seulement pour me laver et prendre des affaires de rechange.. »

« ... »

« On y est ! »

Mon univers...

« Naruto... c'est moi ou ça... »

...SENT LE MORT !!!

« La vache !! Ca sentait pas comme ça la derniere fois !! C'est quoi ce délire ! »

« ... »

« AH... merde. »

« Quoi ? T'as trouvé la cause ?! »

« Hélas.. »

« ... »

Mon sandwich... La derniere fois que je suis venu, j'avais fait un THE big sandwich : oeuf, tomate, salade, thon, mayo.. Misère... Avec la chaleur, l'humidité et la chambre fermée... Ca a tourné. Galère, pourvu que l'odeur s'est pas incrusté de partout !!

« Ouvre la fenêtre.. J'étouffe ! »

« 5 minutes Sasuke ! Laisse moi prier pour mon sandwich ! Il a eu une mort douloureuse... »

« Arrête de te foutre de moi et ouvre cette putain de fenêtre !!! Je vais mourir intoxiqué ! »

« S'pas une grande perte. »

« Fais gaffe uzumaki... Tu mets ta vie en jeu ! »

« Pfff... Ahahaha... »

Il me fait marrer ce mec ! C'est moi qui tient sa vie en main ! J'ai l'arme de la mort qui tue entre les doigts ! S'il m'échauffe trop, je la lui écrase en pleine poire ! On verra s'il fera toujours le malin ! Ahaha... Quoi ?! Non, je suis pas dégueu' !

« Laisse moi jetter ce chose. »

« J'ai compris ! Je vais l'ouvrir moi même cette satané fenêtre ! »

« Pas bête comme idée. Tu veux boire quelque chose ?! »

« Ouais.. Si ça a pas dépassé la date limite. »

« ... »

Ca, c'est pas sur...

« Bah, le seul truc que j'ai ici et qui pourri pas... C'est du saké. »

« ... »

« Quoi ? »

« Du saké... Tu t'entends ?! Il est à peine 11h ! Et puis qu'est ce que tu fous avec ça !! »

« dis Oh ! Tu me laches... »

« Mais serieux... à part du saké, t'as rien d'autre ?? Me dis pas que t'en bois !! »

« Défois.. si. »

« ...Ivrogne ! »

« Je dirais plutôt déprimé mais bon... »

« C'est qu'un leure ! C'est pas parce que tu bois que la situation va changer ! »

« Tu parles en connaissance de cause on dirait ! »

« Ouais et j'ai failli y passer ! Alors tu me jettes ça et tu trouves autre chose ! »

« Ok.. De l'eau ? »

« Parfait ! »

« ... »

« Quoi encore.. »

« J'aime pas... l'eau. »

« Ben pendant que tu crèves de soif, moi je me serre un verre ! »

« Tu veux te battre ? »

« Tu veux que je te foutes la honte de ta vie ici, chez toi ? La fierté, ça compte pas pour toi ? »

« Sasuke.. continue comme ça, et je te tue ! »

« Ahahaha... »

C'est rare de le voir rire... C'est peut être ça qui rend le geste agréable...

« Pourquoi tu me fixes ?! T'as envie d'moi ? »

« ...AH ?? »

Le temps de réaction fut long.. Mais quand j'ai enfin compris ses propos, j'ai violement reculé pour buter contre le mur. Et bien sur, dans ma chance, un cadre s'est décroché sous l'impacte de mon corps contre ce putain de mur et... Ma tête...

« Aïe ! Aïe ! Aïe !!! La vache ça fait mal !!!! »

« ... »

« ...C'est d'ta faute ! »

« Le fait que tu rougisses ou... le crash du cadre sur ta petite cervelle ? »

« Enfoiré !! »

Normal que je rougisse !!! Tu viens de me sortir THE phrase complètement absurde et dénuée de sens et de plus est, je viens de me foutre la honte avec ce maudit cadre et puis...

« Arrête de sourire !!!! »

« Peux pas. T'es trop marrant. »

« Pourquoi tu... m'as sortis ça ? »

« A propos de ? »

« Arg... »

Il le fait exprés ?! Ben tu vas voir uchiwa !! je vais pas me démonter !! Aha..

« T'as envie d'moi ?!! »

« Là, tout de suite ?! C'est que.. j'ai pas ce qu'il faut sur moi et j'ai la nette impression que t'es pas.. »

J'ai collé mes mains sur sa bouche. Serieux, il veut me tuer ?! J'ai juste répéter sa question... Pourquoi a t-il dit ses choses... J'ai mal à la tête, j'ai chaud et je sais plus où me mettre !!!

« Tu dis n'importe quoi... J'ai juste répété ta question. Qu'est ce que... Rahh ! Il me faut un cachet ! »

Je libère sa bouche, recule en baissant la tête, et me tourne lentement vers la sortie de ma chambre pour aller lui chercher son verre d'eau, et mon cachet.

« Naruto... »

« Je revi... Qu'.. »

Mes yeux sont grands ouverts ! J'ai l'impression de sentir mon coeur battre dans mon propre regard... J'arrive plus à bouger.. Je suis paralysé, il s'est emparé de mes poignets, sans même utiliser la force... Mon corps tremble, j'ai la tête qui tourne. Son regard, ses yeux noir, je suis incapable de fuir... Au secours ! Pourquoi il rapproche autant son visage ?! Pourquoi il a légèrement baissé les yeux, en se mordant la lêvres inferieure... NON !! Je rêve là. Arrête naruto, ressaisis toi. C'est pas possible ! Tu rêves.. non, tu cauchemardes ! SASUKE UCHIWA.... n'est absolument pas... en train de t'embrasser.

**POV Sasuke :**

Aprés ça, Il peut y avoir divers résultats. Le (1) : il part en courant en m'insultant. Le (2) : il me frappe jusqu'au sang tout en m'insultant. Le (3) : Il se détache de moi et reprend un baiser bien plus langoureux. Le (4) : Faut que j'arrête mes délires et que je le laisse reprendre pieds !

**Fin POV Sasuke.**

Il m'a relaché, tout en guettant la moindre de mes réactions... J'ai ma main droite sur les lêvres, mes yeux encore grand ouvert. Je comprends pas la situation. Qu'est ce qu'il vient de se passer ?! Pourquoi il m'a embrassé ? Il s'amuse, il joue avec moi ?! Je suis pas karin... JE SUIS PAS KARIN !!

« ..Hnn.. »

Je l'ai gifflé. Bien fort malgré que le tremblement de ma main...

« Qu'est ce qui t'a pris !!! Pour qui tu me prends !!! Je suis pas... JE SUIS PAS... »

J'arrive pas à finir ma phrase, malgré son air étonné. Je voulais juste dire, que je n'etais pas..

« Gay ? C'est ça que tu as voulu dire ? »

« Heu.. je.. non ! Je voulais dire que j'etais pas.. »

« Quoi ?! Vas y. Dis ce que t'as à dire une bonne fois pour toute, abruti. »

Il me cherche ?! Il m'embrasse sans raison, et aprés il me taquine ?! Tu vas m'entendre !

« J'ai.. Ma copine est en soins intensifs !!! C'est une fille !!! Donc logiquement, on qualifie notre relation de type HETERO ! En plus je sais pas... Qu'est ce qui t' as pris ?! Pourquoi ça et puis je.. JE SUIS PAS KARIN !!! Je suis pas comme elle, je suis pas quelqu'un sur qui on crache des horreurs !! Je veux pas être un putain de plan c... »

Il a recommencé... Il veut ma mort ??! J'ai pas été assez clair ?!

« Calme toi. S'il te plait. »

« Me touche pas ! »

Je l'ai enfin repoussé !

« ... »

« Mais putain !! qu'est ce que t'as ! »

« ... »

« Mais explique toi !! »

« Je suis pas quelqu'un qui se confie, qui passe son temps à geindre, qui pleurt sur son sort. »

« ... »

« Tu.. Tu connais les rumeurs au sujet de mon frère ?! Plus particulièrement celle qui dit qu'il a fait tuer toute notre famille au profit de sa carrière ?! »

Quoi ?!

« No..non ! J'en savais rien ! C'est quoi cette conne.. »

« Je suis arrivé en retard, à notre réunion de famille. Je venais de finir l'enregistrement d'une de nos chansons quand j'ai réçu un appel de son agent. Me demandant de venir de toute urgence. »

« Qu'essaies tu de me dire Sasuke ?! Je comprends pas... attend... »

« Mort. Tous morts ! Le sol était couvert de sang. Mon frère avait profité de cette réunion de famille pour tous les faire abattre ! Si j'avais été à l'heure, j'aurais été témoin mais à mon arrivé, j'étais le seul debout parmis ce carnage. »

Quel horreur !! Mais c'est..

« L'enquète a mis cette affaire sur le compte d'un passe temps habituel chez les yakuza.. Mais quand j'ai recherché mon frère, je l'ai vu... »

« tu as vu quoi Sasuke !!! Réponds !

« L'expression de son visage. J'étais détruit alors que lui, il avait l'air si serein, comme si le poids du monde venait de le lester. »

« ... »

« Son agent m'a fait un sourire niais avant de me jetter dehors... Depuis, je passe mon temps à le fuir, évitant une quelquonque confrontation. Il m'a brisé, je compte bien lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce ! »

« tu ne vas quand même pas le faire... »

« Je suis pas un assassin ! Je vais juste mettre détruire ses motivations ! Sa gloire ! Ce pourquoi je suis sans parents au jour d'aujourd'hui ! »

Je sais plus quoi dire, quoi faire... Comment je dois réagir face à ce type de révélation...

« Pourquoi m'as tu dis tout ça ?! Ca n'explique pas ton baiser et je... »

Oui, je suis lourd avec ça ! Oui, c'est pas le moment... Mais j'ai besoin de comprendre !

« Tu es le seul qui ai le droit de me voir tel que je suis. »

« Hein ?! »

« Tu es si différent des autres. Tu passes tes nuits au chevet de ta copine, gardant espoir qu'elle marchera de nouveau... Tu te mets en quatre pour faire évoluer ton groupe.. Même si tu as un sale caractère et que tu réfléchis avec tes pieds... Jai besoin de quelqu'un comme toi, dans mon entourage. »

« T'es obligé de m'insulter à chaques fois ? »

« J'en ai marre de me faire une fille, sur qui tout le monde est passé. »

« ... »

« J'en ai marre de garder cette même tête, alors que j'ai envie de gueuler et de tout foutre en l'air ! »

« ... »

« Je t'ai embrassé, et alors ?! T'es toujours en vie. »

« Là n'est pas la question ! Tu m'embrasses alors que je suis avec elle !! Et puis je suis pas gay ! »

« Moi non plus. »

« Tu vas arrêter de te foutre de ma gueule oui ! On n'embrasse pas un mec, ou qui que se soit, si on n'éprouve rien envers cette personne ! »

« ... »

« ... »

Pourquoi il éclate de rire ?! J'ai dis un truc drole ?! Perso, je vois pas !

« Arrêtes de rire ! »

« Rassure moi, t'es pas en train de supposer que j'ai flashé sur toi là ! »

« ... »

« Tu vois !! J'ai raison, tu réfléchis avec tes pieds ! Faut vraiment que je te gardes toi ! »

Qu'il me garde ?! Je suis pas une chose dont on dispose comme on en a envie !

« Tu commence à me souler ! J'ai plus envie de voir ta tronche.. barre toi d'chez moi ! »

Il a arrêté de rire. Son visage s'est fermé... J'ai pourtant réagis normalement ! Je suis amoureux d'hina, je sors avec depuis plus d'1 an ! C'est pas rien ! En plus elle est malade, je dois comtinuer de veiller sur elle... Et puis... Pourquoi je me justifie maintenant !

« Tu serais juste un moyen de réconfort. Tu sembles approprié à ce genre de rapport. Un moyen de se défouler en cas de besoin urgent.»

« Pardon ? »

« Quand elle ne sera plus là... Réfléchis y. »

« Sasuke, tu commences à dépasser les limites ! Elle va s'en sortir !!! Elle va bientôt avoir un coeur !! C'est pour ça que le médeçin a dit qu'il voulait voir sa famille ! »

« C'est neji qui te l'a dit ? »

« ..Non ! Mais je le sais ! »

« Et si c'était une mauvaise nouvelle ?! »

J'ai pas pù m'en empécher.. Mon poing est partit tout seul.. Mais c'est plus fort que moi ! Comment peut il suggérer une telle chose.. Il sait qu'elle est importante à mes yeux. Il n'a pas le droit..

« Va t-en Sasuke. Va t-en avant que ça ne dégénère ! »

« ... »

voilà... Il est partit. Me voilà de nouveau seul... Seul, triste, avec un putain de mal de crâne... Chier !


End file.
